Amo a ese tonto
by Toylad
Summary: ¡PUM! Ahí vino el golpe, ya que, bueno, aunque me cueste mucho admitir esto, me gusta Butch, es más, se puede decir que amo a ese imbécil. Pero no pienso decirle esto a nadie; no quiero que la gente crea que soy cursi y una completa tonta, porque para nada lo soy, o al menos eso deseo creer. (Historia narrada por Kaoru)


**Hey! Aquí traje un One-shot de un anime que yo antes veía y siempre me gustó. Aclaro que para mí fue un poco raro escribir algo cursi y pasar de "Bellota" a "Kaoru" pero bueno, de todas formas siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito ya que su personalidad es como la mía. Aclaro, los personajes NO me pertenecen, la historia sí. Otra cosa es que la comedia no me salió tan bien pero me esforcé. Y... creo que tenía otra aclaración pero ya se me olvidó xD así que aquí lo tienen:**

* * *

Por fin, después de unas largas horas, había terminado las clases, entonces ya podría ir a mi casa y sentarme a ver el partido de fútbol de esa noche.

Me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a guardar mis lápices, lapiceros, maquinilla, libros y todo eso en mi mochila.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas, sentí que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, alguien que sin necesidad del voltearme para verlo sabía quién era, entonces, secamente le pregunté:

-¿Qué quieres Butch? –él soltó una risa.

-¡Oye! ¿No puedo venir a saludarte? –dijo él poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Nunca lo haces por una buena razón –dije mientras me ponía mi mochila y comenzaba a caminar. El me siguió.

-Quizá tengas razón –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? –él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bueno, hay una chica muy guapa con la que quiero salir.

¡PUM! Ahí vino el golpe, ya que, bueno, aunque me cueste mucho admitir esto, me gusta Butch, es más, se puede decir que amo a ese imbécil. Pero no pienso decirle esto a nadie; no quiero que la gente crea que soy cursi y una completa tonta, porque para nada lo soy, o al menos eso deseo creer.

Me quedé unos segundos paralizada, pero luego me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, así que casi tartamudeando le pregunté:

-Y… ¿Quién es ella? –él soltó una risa.

-Aún no puedo decirte –me dijo sonriendo- y tampoco puedo decirte como es ella físicamente, solo te diré que es una chica genial y que me encanta –y ahí vino otro golpe; uno muy bajo.

-Ey, nunca pensé verte tan cursi.

-Yo no soy cursi, alguien tan atractivo como yo no tiene esa necesidad, ¿Cierto chicas? –preguntó a unas porristas que pasaban por allí. Ellas suspiraron, él sonrió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-No te creas tanto, ellas me contaron que prefieren en ese caso a Boomer –dije con una sonrisa de victoria, la sonrisa del rostro de él desvaneció.

-Pues las de la banda…

-Prefieren a Brick, creen que es genial.

-No me simpatizas –dijo sacándome la lengua. Solté una carcajada.

-Y hablando de lo otro, ¿Por qué me pides ayuda con eso a mí y no a Miyako?

-Porque se puede decir que quien me gusta se parece un poco a ti…

-¿Ok…?

-Bueno, si alguien te invitara a una cita, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-A mi casa, a ver el juego de esta noche, el que SI NO ME APRESURO no voy a poder ver –respondí sarcásticamente.

-Genial –dijo él mientras escribía en un papel que quien sabe dónde había sacado.

-¿Qué dem…? Agh, continúa.

-¿Cómo qué te gustaría comer?

-No lo sé, ¿Palomitas, gaseosas y pizza?

-Buena idea… para ser una chica –Butch susurró lo último.

-Una chica que juega mejor videojuegos que tú –dije sonriendo.

-Lo que pasó ese día fue porque… Yo, bueno, pensé que sería divertido dejar que me ganaras una vez.

-Gané 23 de 24 partidos de tenis, 5 de 5 partidas de baseball…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí –me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Y solo en el de deportes –aclaré con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Entonces, ¿También te gustaría jugar videojuegos? –preguntó mientras se preparaba para apuntar en su hoja.

-Supongo –respondí mientras por fin salía del colegio y tomaba mi skate. El continuó siguiéndome.

-Ok, Kaoru, y por último, ¿Cuáles son tus flores preferidas y cuáles chocolates te gustan? –esto último me confundió un poco.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –pregunté.

-No sé, yo que pregunto –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Yo arqueé una ceja.

-Umm… Tal vez los girasoles y diría que me gusta toda clase de chocolates, o tal vez la mayoría –Butch soltó una risa.

-Bueno, eso es todo Kaoru, te veo luego –dijo este mientras se despedía de mí moviendo su mano de lado a lado. Yo levanté mi mano para despedirme.

Me volteé y entonces me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a mi hogar, así que entré. Puse mi mochila en una silla, me quité los tenis y luego mis calcetines y los lancé a un sillón.

Me acerqué a la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota que decía: _"Tus hermanos fueron a ver un partido a la casa de sus amigos y tu padre y yo fuimos al supermercado por unas cosas y tal vez iremos a un hotel en vista de que probablemente llueva. Te ama, mamá". _Dejé la nota y me puse a buscar palomitas de maíz para comer mientras observaba el partido, pero no las encontré así que pensé que sería mejor ir a mi habitación en lugar de buscar la comida y de esa forma no me perdería del partido. Entré a mi habitación, cerré las cortinas, me recosté en mi cama y tomé el control remoto para entonces encender la televisión y ver el partido.

Estaba muy concentrada en el juego a pesar de tener hambre y mucha tarea pendiente. Nadie ni nada impediría que observara el tan esperado partido, o eso creía.

Escuché unos ruidos fuera de mi habitación. En un principio intenté ignorarlos, pero al final me fue imposible, así que completamente molesta y estresada le grité al tonto que estuviera interrumpiendo mi concentración _"¡SILENCIO, IDIOTA! ¡ESTOY OCUPADA!" _pero los ruidos continuaron, razón por la cual tomé la decisión de sacar la cabeza por la ventana y gritarle al inútil que dejara de hacer ruido, pero entonces, fui recibida por un golpe, al parecer me habían lanzado algo al rostro. Caí hacia atrás por el golpe. Pasé mi mano por mi frente y noté que el objeto que me habían lanzado era un chocolate. _"¿Qué rayos…?"_ pensé.

Volví a asomar mi cabeza por la ventana, para entonces observar a Butch con un ramo de girasoles en una mano y una gran bolsa en la otra. _"¡Hola Kaoru!" _saludó este alegremente.

-Butch, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté.

-Vine a ver a la chica que me gusta –me respondió.

-¿Quién? –pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

-¡Tú! –respondió con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

_"¡Tú!, ¡Tú!, ¡Tú!" _fue lo único que repetía una y otra vez mi mente.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y sentí que estaba completamente sonrojada… esperen, ¿Yo? ¿Sonrojada? Ok, esto ya había alcanzado un nivel de gravedad que jamás imaginé.

Al darme cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos sin decir una sola palabra, sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro y dirigí de nuevo la mirada al chico de cabello azabache y pude notar que él sonreía de oreja a oreja, además de que un leve rubor invadía sus mejillas.

Respiré profundamente y con algo de dificultad pude pronunciar:

-Y…yo… ¿Yo? –él asintió.

-¡Obviamente! Ey, ¿Me dejas pasar? –no pude evitar sonreír.

-Cla… claro, ¿Pero cómo?

-No importa, treparé este árbol –y dicho y hecho, trepó por un árbol hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Le pregunté por el contenido de la bolsa y me mostró unos chocolates, una consola, un tazón con palomitas, (que quién sabe cómo llegó a guardarlo) una gigantesca botella de Coca-Cola y una caja con pizza.

Acomodamos todo y nos sentamos frente al televisor con la comida.

Todo iba normal, hasta que sentí sus brazos posarse en mis hombros… Sí, me estaba abrazando. Volví a verlo realmente sorprendida, nerviosa y ruborizada, tanto, que ni siquiera sentí una pizca de incomodidad, enojo o algo parecido. Él posó su mirada en mí y sonrió de lado, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, cerré mis ojos y suspiré, digo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? De cualquier forma, amo a ese tonto.


End file.
